


Homare's First "Sleep"over

by freakanature06



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, but nothing explicit, just writing starts of relationships a lot this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: Homare wasn't entirely sure what he had expected. Some poetry readings? Philosophical discussions? Maybe a little bit of Shakespearian improv? Or even a sweet swapping of stories between friends? His experiences with others, in general, were limited, so he only had what he had read and heard as a basis for his guesses.Citron invites Homare over for a sleepover!
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Citron
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Homare's First "Sleep"over

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a little with Citron's misspeaks, but I hope the wordplay still comes off funny!
> 
> Written for A3! Rarepair Week Day 2: Sleepover/Long Distance

Spending the night with Citron was not turning out in any of the ways that Homare had expected.  
  
To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure what he  _ had _ expected. Some poetry readings? Philosophical discussions? Maybe a little bit of Shakespearian improv? Or even a sweet swapping of stories between friends? His experiences with others, in general, were limited, so he only had what he had read and heard as a basis for his guesses.  
  
Citron was meeting absolutely none of his expectations.  
  
Firstly, the Spring Troupe member had referred to this night as a "sleepover", yet it seemed that Homare had been the only one invited. Even Sakuya was nowhere to be seen, despite the event being held in his room. Citron explained that he had asked Sakuya to spend the night elsewhere, but Homare could not possibly fathom why. Weren't sleepovers meant for groups of friends? Or had he been lied to all his life?  
  
Secondly, there was nothing philosophical, poetic, or even acting-related about their activities. Upon Homare's arrival, Citron had merely put something on the television and had barely talked since then. That, in and of itself, was off-putting as well.  
  
Finally, this "sleepover" involved a lot more cuddling than Homare had ever expected. Actually, it was far more cuddling than he had ever expected from any situation ever in his life and, in fact, even more than he would have ever dared to think about. There was something about the man next to him pressed so tightly to his side, with his arm wrapped around Homare's middle, that had just left the poet's face far too many degrees too warm for far too long.   
  
Having never experienced any of the things Citron was offering - whether the expected or unexpected - Homare was at a complete loss for how to cope with the situation. Or, perhaps more fittingly, how to  _ escape _ the situation.  
  
It was an hour into the marathon snuggling that Citron finally turned his eyes away from the TV and looked up at Homare from his place on the other man's shoulder. Homare, for his part, had been attempting to work his mouth muscles and vocal chords into producing sound as he stared at the younger man, and so was caught very suddenly in Citron's full attention.  
  
If his face had been warm before, it was burning now.  
  
Citron graced him with a dazzling smile, a squeeze around the middle, and a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to the show.  
  
And it was at that moment that something snapped inside Homare.  
  
Without even noticing how he had done it, Homare realized he was on his feet and Citron was sprawled on the couch haphazardly, having just been unceremoniously ousted from his position.  
  
Rather than seeming confused, Citron just beamed up at him. "Oh, do you have to use the toilet? Okay! I can pause it for you!"  
  
Homare did not know what kind of dumbfounded expression he wore on his face, but he was certain that it must look hideous. And yet still Citron acted as if nothing whatsoever was strange about the situation.  
  
"Citron-kun! I don't know what you are doing, but this does not seem like a sleepover to me!" He could hear the shrillness in his own voice and tried to force himself to take deep breaths. But he felt so hot that breathing itself was hard enough.   
  
A frown of consternation furrowed Citron's brows. He looked away for a moment, thinking hard, and then back at Homare with an apologetic smile. "I don't know how I should have said it? I asked you to come over and sleep with me, and you agreed! But I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by just going at it..."  
  
Didn't want to make him uncomfortable?! What else could Citron have done to make this any more awkward for Homare?! After puffing uselessly for a few moments, Homare held a hand to his chest, holding the other up between himself and Citron, who was now standing and looking even more concerned.  
  
"I... I think we may have a language barrier here. Ah, if only we could communicate in prose! A universal language if any I've seen! But I'm afraid that would only make this more confusing. You just wanted me to come over and sleep?"  
  
"Yes! With me! Is that not what it's called? Hm... to be intimate with someone you find attractive?"  
  
The moment he understood, Homare was certain he heard glass shattering inside his mind. His beautiful, poetic mind that suddenly could find no words. When it finally settled on what to focus upon, Homare could not contain the words that finally burst forth.  
  
"YOU WANTED TO HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH ME?!"  
  
And rather than looking ashamed or taken aback in any way, Citron smiled as brightly as ever and clapped his hands together once. "Yes! That, exactly! I'm sorry for the contusion~"  
  
Ignoring the verbal slip-up - his mind could only process so much at once - Homare waved his hands vehemently in front of himself, as if he were trying to keep a swarm of wasps at bay.   
  
"Why on earth...! That's not how we do things here, Citron-kun! You have to... to... date a person, at least, before... before..."  
  
The blush overtook him again and Homare cursed himself for being so incapable of socializing even with just one other person in the room. Even if that person was a very handsome foreign boy who apparently had sexual feelings for Homare. Oh god, he needed to stop thinking about that!  
  
A very grave and serious look overtook Citron's features as he nodded resolutely.  
  
"Sorry. Customs are so different everywhere in the world! Then, should I ask you to date me?"  
  
The number of short circuits Homare had experienced in the last fifteen minutes was enough to drive any man to madness. A hysterical laugh burst forth without his bidding as he slumped back onto the sofa, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"That would be the proper way around things, yes. Hahaha... this is too much. You can't just ask me to date you because you want to have sex..." Homare was deeply convinced at that moment that the only reason he had been singled out for this "sleepover" was because he seemed like an easy mark. And he couldn't say that was exactly  _ wrong _ ...  
  
A weight settled next to him and Homare found himself being pulled upright, his chin grabbed by a strong but gentle hand that turned him to look into Citron's eyes. Eyes that were so stern and serious and strangely beautiful that Homare had to stifle a soft gasp.  
  
"No. It's not just sex. I like you. Sex is for someone you like." Citron's voice was quiet. "But it's not the same for you, I didn't know. So I will change tictacs!"  
  
"Tactics..." The correction came automatically, as it did for most who had dealt with Citron for any period of time. But the next word came from deep in Homare's gut, feeling like a disembowelment of his soul as it passed his lips. "...why?"  
  
For the first time, Citron looked shocked. "Why? You are smart, you are funny, you are talented!" Citron swiped his thumb over Homare's bottom lip and the older man felt a shiver run down his spine. "And you are very pretty."  
  
Homare knew at least a couple of those statements were true, but he couldn't remember anyone ever having called him "pretty". Especially in such a husky tone. He swallowed hard, trying to dispel the lump in his throat. The way Citron was looking at him caused a pit to form in his stomach and as the younger man leaned forward, Homare was certain that Citron was about to kiss him.  
  
He wasn't wrong. A light peck landed on Homare's nose and as he blinked in confusion, Citron laughed lightly and squeezed his chin before releasing his face and intertwining his fingers with Homare's instead.  
  
"I'll go slow for you. If you agree to date me."  
  
It was perhaps the oddest moment in Homare's life when he agreed to Citron's proposal.


End file.
